typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Thyone Volle
Thyone Elara Volle is a Tirouix brawler from the moon/sub-planet Ganymede. She is the bartender and owner of the popular Crotesa bar "The Callisto Crater" and a co-founder of Crotesa Fighter's Alliance. Her reputation proceeds her as an exceedlingly formidable street brawler, and her close relationship to Valley makes her a recurring key ally. Appearance Appearing as an adult of about 6' 2-3", Thyone is a dark-skinned Tirouix of less-than-modest bust and toned, muscular (sometimes moreso than other times) form with long pointed elf-like ears. Her hair is uneven and indigo, tied into a ponytail, with long bangs and two cowlicks, and her eyes - or eye - are a golden orange. There are a number of tattoos on her body: a lightning bolt above her breast, an intricate tribal-style tattoo on her left armthe symbol of Jupiter on the right side of her abdomen, and another lightning bolt on her left calf. Her right arm has not a tattoo but burn scars covering the entirely of her skin, to which she constantly wears a lengthy line of bandages. From the same means she received such scars she also had her eye blinded, ergo she wears an eyepatch. Her other arm meanwhile is half-wrapped in bandages out of preference, and in addition she wears a torn tan-coloured top with a single red strap; a gold chain necklace with a charm in the shape of a horn; gold hoop earrings and other piercings; asymmetrical unfastened denim short shorts held by a large belt; bandages at her knees, a shackle with chain on her right ankle, and brown single-strapped sandals. It is personal choice to dress the way she does, and she would just as well dress as something less wayward if she chose. Personality As long as she has run her bar, Thyone has often had a persona of a rather showy, proud and boastful brawler, not shy of dressing outlandishly and being straight-forward about her qualities. She really likes to grin, getting along and poking fun with those who don't rub her the wrong way. Pessimists and chauvinists generally bring her ire when they bring their presence into the bar, while whenever fights erupt she's often quick to jump in and intervene, whether it's to break it up or get a piece of the action herself. She holds a strong policy against using guns - only in urgent events - and blades, which she holds a strong aversion to, in her bar; as such, she much prefers to fight on "even" ground and only uses guns in narrow unavoidable moments. She is a very enthusiastic fighter and garnered reputation first as a formidable street fighter. As full of herself she seems to be, Thy's intentions are good. She is charismatic, loyal and true to her friends even if she picks on them (kind of like Valley), and she is might be among the least amoral in lower Crotesa. She can be rather laidback, moreso than others around her. Under her muscle-brained brawler aspect, she is sharp and aware; it's worth notice when Thyone is taking things seriously. History Thyone was born on the Galilean moon Ganymede in the Sol system, as Semele Anan, to Koren and Cyleste, and older sister Cyllene. From the get-go, Thyone would display traits of a true warrior and fighter, indicative of a proud past. However, at the time, Tirouix society was undergoing a reform period to stave off their barbarian reputation on the Galactic stage, and Semele's personality, if not very existence, was undesirable. Increasingly rash and violent, the young Tirouix resisted all forms of discipline, until eventually Koren had ousted her from the family in a hard decision that would serve to deteriorate family bonds in the aftermath. After being abandoned, Semele went under care of numerous foster families, not always of the same race, each one taking different measures against her aggressive behavior; one family subjected her to potentially mind-altering drugs, and another returned heavy physical and mental abuse in attempt to keep her under foot; naturally, neither turned out at all. All of these experiences in a span of seven years left Semele an outcast, left to survive to the streets, and in steep decline of self-worth she denounced her identity. The homeless Tirouix, still rather young, used fighting as a means to cope, as it was all she felt she knew, and became quite adept at it, but still prone to cuts and shiners, and nights often led to her being detained in prison cells for public aggression and alcoholism. It seemed that she would continue a life of self-ruin, until one occasion in detention ended with a bail by Kaleth, a Tirouix gypsy not much older than Semele, who had observed her in action and claimed to see something different in the delinquent. In spite of obvious disdain from Semele, Kaleth stayed with her, and Semele begrudgingly accepted it in respect for getting her out of jail. The savvy Kaleth offered better amenities and situations than Semele was used to, and she also proved to be an adept, disciplined fighter, offering to help put Semele's violent tendencies to better use, and help soothe her mental anguish. It was over all of this that they managed to bond. When Semele claimed to have no name, Kaleth re-christened her Thyone Volle. The two of them would fight in more organized brawls against entire gangs, and wipe the floor with them every time. Upon being able to, the two of them left the satellite completely with an ambition of living a self-sufficient life anew. To this end, Kaleth and Thyone stationed themselves on the great Crotesa, the Federation Capital, and continued their efforts, representing themselves as hand-to-hand bounty hunters. While their efforts proved fruitful, things would take a turn after targeting Mikhael Megalos, a crime leader pulling more than a few strings in the wards of Crotesa. After taking out a few of Megalos' lieutenants, the boss sent one of his top assassins, the vanguard Taisen, to deal with the Tirouix girls. Taisen eventually tracked the two and annihilated their gunship while they attempted to board it on a landing pad; Kaleth shielded Thyone at the last second, but both of them received heavy wounds from fire and shrapnel. Thyone was first to get back to her feet, desperately helping Kaleth up. In spite of their deteriorating condition, upon being immediately confronted by Taisen, the two engaged him in fierce combat. However, Kaleth could not hold up due to her wounds, and Thyone could not keep up with Taisen's speed and was defeated. Addressing the futility of the girls' efforts, and citing "no hard feelings", Taisen put his ATM rifle against Thyone's head to soundly finish her off. He was only to be cut off by the sudden arrival of ex-militia Avalei Rozruch and Arlen Zavaleta, engaging him with extreme speed and firepower, with Thyone getting back up to throw one last sucker punch to send Taisen off the landing pad. Avalei proceeded to pursue Taisen while Arlen pulled Thyone back to keep her on the platform. Upon doing so, Thyone staggered and crawled back to Kaleth in an attempt to help her; however, she was already on her way out, succumbing to the wounds from numerous impalements. All the latter could do was express love, and joy, of meeting Thyone, before drawing her last breath, and leaving a tearful, enraged and distraught Thyone to collapse to her own pain. Avalei returned, having lost track of Taisen, as paramedics arrived, and she and Arlen accompanied them to the hospital. The two of them had stayed with Thyone for much of the time to talk and try to bond with her a little, feeling partially at fault for what had happened, and arriving too late to stop the fight, for they too were tracking down Megalos and Taisen as mercenaries. When Thyone was finally calm enough to think, while bereft, she would accept Avalei's aid, and an offer to partner with her and Arlen, to continue to track and defeat Megalos, in spite of Thyone's fears. Whether or not Thyone could think rationally, however, was up to Avalei and Arlen's immediate concern, in the wake of Kaleth's death. It was such, in fact, that would continue to haunt Thyone for quite some time. Abilities Naturally, the Tirouix race have a capacity for high strength and durability, but need to train to develop it. Thyone in particular is outrageously strong, as well as resilient, able to crush stone and lift up to 50 times her weight with little strenuous effort, and potentially be capable of much more with further focus. Her strength also makes her an extraordinarily fast runner and high jumper, nearly comparable to a charging wildebeest when given room to reach her top speed. However, by herself she is not skilled at swimming at the surface, with a tendency for buoyancy issues. Combat Thyone is an adept brawler, usually remaining bare-fisted in fights, whose primary style is a heavy-set kickboxing technique. She is largely known for her swift but momentous blows, and prefers not deliver more than two punches on the same common opponent. Her speed and combat ferocity gave her the epithet "Volt Fist", or simply Volt. It is, however, important to note that while she does give the air of a self-taught muscle-brained street fighter, Thyone is a master-level hand-to-hand combatant who has been trained and taught under various martial arts experts and masters, and is able to utilize other styles and techniques. It also allows her to be precise, and not over-exert more strength than she desires to. She has knowledge of common weakpoints and can make it harder to telegraph her moves; her signature "Thyonic One-Two: Lightning Strikes Twice" uses one left jab that briefly incapacitates the foe, and then a right straight with force to send them back, but this move can vary by choice to take-down, as well as be infused with Aether. On that note... Divine Wind Thyone has knowledge of aether and possesses abilities of the Divine Wind, and the way it manifests to bolster technique. As such, she is able "harden" her body to reinforce defense or boost the effectivity of her strikes, and is naturally able to sense and react to other physical presence. More distinctly, Thyone is shown to manipulate aether in her "Force Dynamo" ability: to generate heat and electricity out of kinetic energy, allowing her to infuse and charge her punches, further adding to her Volt title. Category:Tirouix Category:Callisto Crater Category:Daiban Category:Ganymede Category:Female Characters Relationships Category:Tirouix Category:Callisto Crater Category:Daiban Category:Ganymede Category:Female Characters